Partir
by junon2
Summary: pensées d'une habitante de Jérusalem au moment du départ.


**Partir**

Auteur : junon2

Genre : pensées

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au réalisateur, sauf l'intrigue et le personnage principale.

Résumé : pensées d'une habitante de Jérusalem.

Avertissement : ce n'est ni une romance, ni une histoire d'aventure, c'est plutôt ce que pourrait ressentir un personnage quelconque du film en quittant Jérusalem. Ce n'est pas très gai.

Note de l'auteur : merci de me laisser un review. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent, please. Bonne lecture.

« Je me retourne et fixe les murailles épaisses de la cité. Derrière elles, il y a encore quelques jours, nous nous sentions tous en sécurité, sauf quand les Musulmans ont percé le mur. Mais même à ce moment-là, nous avions confiance en notre chef, celui qui avait accepté de nous protéger, Balian baron d'Imelin et en notre reine qui le soutenait. De plus, ces murailles semblaient indestructibles et puis c'était la ville sainte.

Mon regard frôle la longue file de personnes qui me suivent sous la surveillance des guerriers d'Allah. Pensent-ils tous la même chose que moi en ce moment décisif de notre histoire ?

Je me force à ramener mes yeux sur la ville sainte, Jérusalem. À ce moment précis, tout ce que je veux c'est graver dans ma mémoire son image, car au plus profond de mon être, je sais que plus jamais je ne la reverrai.

Dans sa grande générosité, Saladin nous avait accordé, à tous les habitants de la cité, un sauf conduit. Nous pouvions quitter la « Terre Sainte » et regagner les terres des Chrétiens. C'était la réédition de Jérusalem, et nos chefs avaient accepté. Nous quittions donc la ville.

Quitter la « Terre Sainte ». Ça parait facile, c'est ce que je me suis dit quand la nouvelle nous est parvenue, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant, tout est différent. En fait, c'est très difficile de la quitter. Pas parce que Jérusalem est la ville la plus sainte du monde. Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec ma religion ou avec la défaite subie par nos guerriers. Non, c'est personnel. C'est une souffrance logée là, au plus profond de mon âme. C'est presque comme perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Non, c'est difficile parce que je suis née dans cette ville. Du monde, je ne connais qu'elle. C'est ici que sont nés mon père et ma mère, mes frères et ma sœur. C'est ici que mes grands-parents sont venus vivre après un long pèlerinage, comme beaucoup de Chrétiens.

Je suis née dans cette ville, il y a une vingtaine d'années. C'est ici que j'ai grandi avec pour tout horizon les rues et les murs de cette citée. J'ai prié dans ses églises; j'ai couru et joué dans ses rues ; je connaissais tous les habitants de mon quartier ; je leur rendais service, leur parlais. Toute mon enfance s'est passée dans cette cité. C'est aussi dans ses rues que j'ai rencontré mon époux, que je me suis mariée. Au fond, ma vie se résume à Jérusalem. Comme sûrement c'est le cas de nombreux d'habitants de cette ville.

Cette ville était pour moi le monde, et surtout la sécurité. Je pensais naïvement que derrière ses murs rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je croyais, encore hier, que j'y mourrai. Je pensais que ma vie se déroulerait entièrement à l'ombre des murailles de la ville sainte ; que tous mes enfants y naîtraient et mes petits enfants aussi, qu'ils y grandiraient et y mourrai comme moi. Je croyais que jamais nous n'aurions à la quitter ; je croyais qu'elle était notre cité, notre ville, notre maison.

Je me retourne et ramène mon regard vers l'horizon. Devant nous s'étale le désert. Et là-bas au loin, au-delà de ce que peuvent voir mes yeux, l'Europe, les terres chrétiennes. C'est là que tous nous nous rendons. C'est de là que sont partis les premiers Croisés pour libérer Jérusalem et le tombeau du Christ. C'est de là que les premiers pèlerins sont partis. C'est là bas que se trouvent nos racines.

Je regarde ma fille et mon époux, mes parents. Nul ne sait ce qui nous attend là bas. Certains ont sûrement laissé des choses. Mais nous ? Que trouverons-nous ? Ils semblent pourtant tous confiant. Je les soupçonne de penser pouvoir revenir ici, où toute notre vie s'est passée.

En plus de la tristesse, la peur prend possession de mon âme. La peur de l'avenir, la peur de devoir tout recommencer. Ça parait facile, comme ça. Mais pour moi, c'est dur. Que trouverais-je au bout du chemin ? Qui nous accueillera ? Comment les gens nous regarderont ? Qu'inspireront nous à tous ces étrangers ?

Je sais que rien ne sera plus facile. Il nous faut reconstruire toute une vie, car nous abandonnons tout à la Ville Sainte. Il faudra faire face aux questions, aux différences. Il nous faudra apprendre à vivre comme ceux qui nous accueilleront. Il nous faudra tout recommencer.

Je me retourne une dernière fois sur la cité aux murs imposants. Je lui dis adieux. Puis je me décide à regarder droit devant moi. Je n'ai plus le choix, j'accepte l'évidence et me résigne à être désormais une étrangère pour tout un peuple, dont je partagerai la vie.

Mais je sais que jamais, nulle part, je ne me sentirai chez moi. Comme c'était le cas dans la cité de mon enfance. »

3


End file.
